Secrets of the Chatroom
by Living Encyclopedia
Summary: A Danny Phantom chatroom, because I wanted to make one! DISCONTINUED
1. A new chatroom in town

**A/N This is a chatroom fic. Why? Because their awesome! I have read a bunch of chatrooms and really want to make my own. So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer:Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I don t own...What show is this? Oh right! Danny Phantom! I don t own Danny Phantom ,but I do own this DP Chatroom. DP makes chatrooms funnier.**

Danny Fenton-AstroGhost

Sam-VioletVeggies

Tucker-PDAPersona

Dani Fenton-GhostlyGal

Valerie-RedHuntress

Paulina-MrsPhantom

_(AstroGhost has logged on)_

AstroGhost: Hello? Cool! I'm the first person on!

_(VioletVeggies has logged on)_

VioletVeggies: Hey Danny.

AstroGhost: How did you- Never mind...

_(PDAPersona has logged on)_

VioletVeggies: Hey Tucker!

AstroGhost: Hey Tucker!

_(MrsPhantom has logged on)_

AstroGhost: Paulina?

MrsPhantom: Yeah. Who are you?

VioletVeggies: It's Danny

MrsPhantom: PHANTOM! :D

AstroGhost: No, Fenton.

MrsPhantom: Oh. So who are the rest of you?

VioletVeggies: Sam.

PDAPersona: Tucker! :D

MrsPhantom: Nothing but losers! I'm out!

(MrsPhantom has logged out)

AstroGhost: , huh? : )

VioletVeggies: : /

PDAPersona: ?

AstroGhost: Paulina...

VioletVeggies: Evil...

PDAPersona: ?

AstroGhost: Mrs. Paulina Phantom...

VioletVeggies: AHH!

PDAPersona: Uh...

(GhostlyGal has logged on)

PDAPersona: Hi Dani

GhostlyGal: Hey Tucker! (reads above) What are Danny and Sam fighting about?

PDAPersona: I have NO clue.

AstroGhost: ?

GhostlyGal: What?

AstroGhost: Who are you?

GhostlyGal: Um... You seriously can't figure out who I am?

AstroGhost: Um... Are you Valerie?

(RedHuntress has logged on)

RedHuntress: Of course not! I HATE ghost!

(RedHuntress has logged off)

AstroGhost: ?

VioletVeggies: ?

PDAPersona: ?

GhostlyGal: Who was that?

VioletVeggies: Valerie

PDAPersona: Valerie

AstroGhost: (sigh) Can you just tell me who you are?

GhostlyGal: (eyeroll) Clueless One much?

(GhostlyGal has logged off)

VioletVeggies: On so many levels!

(VioletVeggies has logged off)

PDAPersona: Girls... They're so impossible to understand!

(PDAPersona has logged off)

AstroGhost: Tell me about it!

(AstroGhost has logged off)


	2. Secrets

_(Kwan has logged on)_

_(MrsPhantom has logged on)_

_(ShootingStar has logged on)_

_(PDAPersona has logged on)_

MrsPhantom: Ugg! Tucker! Get out! This is a no geek zone!

_(AstroGhost has logged on)_

Quarterback: and no dweebs either!

AstroGhost: I didn't even say my name!

MrsPhantom: Oh come on Fenton! How many space geeks do you know?

_(VioletVeggies has logged on)_

_(PDAPersona has logged on)_

_(PsychoSister has logged on)_

Quarterback: PsychoSister?

PsychoSister: I wanted to put PsychologicalSister but there was a thirteen character limit!

AstroGhost: Jazz! O.o

PDAPersona: Jazz!

VioletVegetable: Jazz!

Quarterback: Jazz! :D

PsychoSister: Uh...Hi, Dash..!

AstroGhost: Skulker!

_(AstroGhost is away: escaping Skulker)_

PsychoSister: Skulker! Don't worry Danny, helps a'coming

_(PsychoSister is away: Helping brother not die)_

PDAPersona: um... I think I'm gonna go help him! Come on Sam!

_(PDAPersona is away: helping Danny!)_

VioletVeggies: On my way!

_(VioletVeggies is away: helping Danny not get killed)_

Quarterback: What would a ghost want with Fenturd?

MrsPhantom: Well, his parents ARE ghost hunters!

Kwan: Still...

MrsPhantom: What!

Kwan: nothing

Quarterback: Whatever! I'm out!

_(Quarterback has logged out)_

MrsPhantom: Yeah, It's getting late and I'm bushed!

_(MrsPhantom has logged out)_

Kwan: Are they gone?

ShootingStar: Yeah

Kwan: There's something going on. I just know it!

ShootingStar: I believe ya sweetie. Pick me up at seven?

Kwan: Wouldn't miss it for the world!

ShootingStar: So..Where are we going?

Kwan: That's the surprise! I want only the best for our five weekaversary!

ShootingStar: You know we're gonna have to tell them sooner or later

Kwan: I vote later!

ShootingStar: I'm sure they'll accept our relationship

Kwan: And what if they don't! Have you thought about that! I can't not be with you.

ShootingStar: It's ok Sweetie. If we have to, we can always leave the A-list to be together.

_(AstroGhost has logged on)_

_(VioletVeggies has logged on)_

_(PDAPersona has logged on)_

_(PsycoSister has logged on)_

_(GhostRoast has logged on)_

_(KarateMom has logged on)_

PsychoSister: Mom! Dad!

GhostRoast: PsychoSister?

PsychoSister: Do I have to go over this again?

AstroGhost: She's Jazz

GhostRoast: GHOST! BEWARE GHOST! I, JACK FENTON, WILL RIP YOU APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!

AstroGhost: Uh...

PsychoSister: Dad! Calm down! There is no ghost... It's just Danny!

KarateMom: Phantom! Stay away from those kids!

AstroGhost: Uh...

PDAPersona: Chill out Mr. and Mrs. F!

GhostRoast: And who are you to tell me and my wife to chill out, some ice ghost?

PDAPersona: Tucker! Tucker Foley! Danny's HUMAN best friend!

KarateMom: Tucker! Your hanging out with a ghost! Your mother is gonna be SO disappointed in you young man!

AstroGhost: EVERYBODY COOL IT! It's me Danny! Danny FENTON! not Phantom! I've been on here every day! I haven't even seen Phantom!

KarateMom: Oh Sweetheart I'm so sorry!

AstroGhost: It's ok Mom. I don't even think Phantom has an account!

GhostRoast: You've got to admit it would be cool if he did..

AstroGhost: It would. Wouldn't it?

VioletVeggies: Uh oh!

PDAPersona: oh no!

GhostRoast: Well! You kids have fun. I've got a fridge full of fudge calling my name!

_(GhostRoast has logged off)_

KarateMom: Oh dear! He ate the last of his fudge yesterday! I better go get more before he starts crying! See ya kids!

_(KarateMom has logged off)_

VioletVeggies: I gotta go too. Bye guys!

_(VioletVeggies has logged off)_

PDAPersona: My mom says it s tme to get off the computerI. Talk to ya later!

AstroGhost: Yah... I pretty tired too _(yawn)_ bye Tuck!

_(PDAPersona has logged off)_

_(AstroGhost has logged off)_

ShootingStar: Somethings definately going on with Fenton!

Kwan: Yeah... And I m not gonna rest til I figure out what!

_(ShootingStar has logged off)_

Kwan:_ (yawn)_ ok, maybe a little rest..

_(Kwan has logged off)_

PsychoSister: Looks like they forgot about me...Danny! They know somethings going on! If they find out what...I've gotta warn Danny! Ooo... There also in a relationship!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I fixed all those stupid typos...<strong>


End file.
